Like a Chump/Jaded in Denial
by Shankz1
Summary: Ron Weasley, isn't exaclty the most accomplished wizard. Outshone by everyone he's ever known. But can your luck change?
1. Default Chapter

Like a chump  
By Tom Green and Shankzta Verde  
  
Let's face it. And I'm getting this out there now. I am not the favorite of anything. Winning, and me do not mix correctly without a chemical chain reaction leading to explosion, or a miscutt wire. With a family as big as mine, and with friends like mine. I am A- not even close to being the smartest. B- athletic, barely won and C- how many people actually truly go after me for advice or a good laugh? The advice, I am glad for one, to have lost. Outshone, that should be my middle name. And here's my little problem. How could I have flat out won something that the smartest, funniest, athletic or best looking, couldn't have?  
  
It all started when I returned to my school for my 6th year. My friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger., off the bat had the luck. "Harry, you made Quidditch Captain!" Athlete. "Hermione! You're the favorite for Head Girl!" Smarts. It was October before anyone of any high stature approached me with something other than detention.   
"Hey, guess who made the Quidditch Team, for Gyrffindor?" Harry asked me, that October Evening.  
"Draco Malfoy?" I asked with sarcasm in my tone. Deeply buried into it. Hermione began to chuckle, and my sister giggled. Almost falling over. "It's not that funny. We already know, he plays Seeker for Slytherin."  
"Can I have everybody's attention?" Harry yelled across the room. Everyone in the Common Room, looked at him. "As Captain, and Seeker, for the Gyrffindor House Quidditch Team. I have the new, official, players! Beaters, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan." They walked towards him, as he gave them their bats. "Chasers, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. And for Keeper, to finish off the 2002 Gyrffindor Quidditch Team;" Harry began, dramatically. I had tried out, but I was for sure I would not win. I couldn't go against the walking "Harry Potter Fan Club", Collin Creevey. I know I could've, maybe beat him. But Harry'd probably not want to hurt his feelings. Or Neville Longbottom, it goes for. "Keeper, is.... my good friend" Here we go, Neville Longbottom. My eyes squinted. I wanted it "Ron Weasley!" The pain was gone. I had made it. I did it! I wanted to dance around the room. But as much temptation there was, I wouldn't. "And as Commentary, Hermione Granger, which may I add, is Prefect and is running for Head Girl." Hermione blushed. She hated the attention pressed on her.  
I could hardy contain my excitement. Not all for me, no. I've learned after a harsh disagreement in my fourth year with more than one friend or quarrel. And that with of my family, you have to not give everything to yourself. Well, unless your name's Gildroy Lockhart. Whom I had to deal with in my second year. This year might not be as bad as I thought it'd be. There was just something missing. Of all the years I've wanted to play on a team. Be reconginized. Live up to Harry. But there was something else.   
The following months up until Christmas Break were the best. I felt famous, for a awhile. Special like. Dumbledore decieded that another Ball would be nice. So, we had another one. That's when it got bad. If you've ever felt like I have, you'd know. Where, you want to ask somebody out. But you can't. The Ball was just that. Harsh memories from two years ago were still in my head. I wanted to ask Hermione. I know she'd attack me if I didn't, or for "a last resort". But she was always with someone, or helping someone.   
One Saturday, I went to the library, while Harry was flying around the grounds. I saw Hermione reading a book about Centaurs. She was sitting in the back of the library, when I came up to her.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah, Ron."  
"You're going to the Ball, aren't you?"  
"Yes. Ron, don't tell me that you can't find a date and I'm a last resort!" she laughed. That was thing about her. She laughed. A lot.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd, go with me." He spitted out.   
"And how many girls did you go through this time?"  
"Uh. Let's see. You and, you. Yup. Just you. So would you?"   
"Yeah, sure." She said, acting as if she couldn't have cared. "I was hoping you'd ask me anyhow."   
"Great! And uh...nice Poker Face."  
"Thank you!"  
So maybe things weren't that bad. I got the girl, I was now an athlete. No one could outshine me. That's what I thought, until I got a visit, from Cho Chang. Harry had liked her for a long time. She asked me to the dance. I had to say no, but Cho was so pretty. But I love Hermione, and Harry would defiantly kill me. Not to mention Hermione.   
I thought back at my comment "No one could outshine me". Now, I think, maybe myself.  
  
  



	2. The "Greek Tragedy" or The Quidditch Gam...

Jaded in Denial  
  
Okay, fine. Just to be a good guy, I said no. But, I couldn't tell Harry, or Hermione. But I had pride in myself. Yes, I did. You could almost say I was turning into an egomaniac. I had a smart girlfriend, who most likely would be Head Girl next year. I had just about saved the last Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. And then, I got asked out by a very pretty, older, girl in Ravenclaw. Nothing could go wrong. Or could it?  
  
Ginny was dancing around in her dress robes the day before the Ball. Tomorrow would be the best. But today, was the second game of the season. Slytherin verses Hufflepufff. We sat down on the bleachers that Saturday morning. Harry was very jittery, (Ginny confessed her love to him. Being dateless, and him being my best friend, he said yes.) But not only that, it was when Cho and her Ravenclaw friends sat down behind us.  
  
"Go Slytherin!" she yelled. "Oh, hi Ron."  
  
Harry looked at me and then at Cho.  
  
"Hi Cho!" Harry was going to say, until he spotted Ginny in the corner of his eyes. "Hello" he chose instead. My sister was happy.  
  
"Oh." She said. As if she wanted a stupid younger boy hitting on her. "Hi, Harry." Everyone could tell she was trying to be nicer. Harry was too blinded.  
  
The game started. And with Harry staring at Cho more than the game. Ginny staring at Harry. ("He was supposed to be my boyfriend!" Ginny ranted to Hermione that night") And Cho looking at me. And I was staring at Hermione up in the stands doing commentary.  
  
After the first half, Hermione down to talk to me, while Cho was gone with Harry and Ginny to get a pretzel.   
  
"What was that?!" She yelled, "With her being down there, it's like a bloody Greek Tragedy!" she panted.  
  
"Well, all she did was sit there." I replied blank.  
  
"Yeah! And Harry has.feelings for her! And Ginny was supposed to be his girlfriend! This is terrible! And she's rooting for Slytherin! Whom luckily is loosing!"  
  
"Yeah. Nice ranting on them. Just like Lee Jordan." I said, trying to overlook the problems and just get to the game. "Well, isn't the game supposed to start?"   
  
"Yes. Bye Ron."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I was glad to say, Hufflepuff won.  



End file.
